Of The Dark and Of The Light
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Their names, nothing more than synonmns for petty labels and words... But they took them to heart so literally, to their very being. After all, either of them were born of the light, or of the dark... RikuxSora implied. One-Shot. Fluffeh.


**So, I still have no idea where this came from. It just popped into my head while I was TRYING to sleep last night, and it just kept bugging me until I finally opened up a draft in my email on my phone and started writing. My thoughts where kinda there again when I woke up this morning, so I decided, oh what the hell. And started working on it. And now I'm done. Thank God. Now I can start working on "Nothing More than A Whisper"'s chapter two. My darling fans need me there!**

**Disclaimer: Not be ownin dis. I wish I did though. Sora and Roxas are just the cutest3**

**P.S.: If you want, I'll take requests! :D Just send me one through my inbox, mkay? I need some prompts! I'm dying over here!**

* * *

**Darkness:**

Riku never really looked at Sora in any other way then as his best friend. After all, any other way would be weird, and they were friends, the closet you could find. There was never anything weird about how his viridian eyes widened and sparkled with worry when Sora tripped, or hurt himself. Riku had always looked at Sora as a younger brother, someone he needed to protect, because he was unsure if Sora could himself. But when, when, had it been he stopped looking at Sora like he was a naive, misplaced, childish little kid who just needed someone there, to actually just seeing Sora with his spiky brown hair to his ocean blue eyes? When had he just started seeing Sora with no strings, no labels, no nothing, attached?

There weren't a lot of options, but he liked to blame it on the months and months he spent in the darkness, just aimlessly wandering, unsure as to where he'd end up. His thoughts weren't exactly innocent, but weren't just hormonal, horny teenage boy thoughts either. He just thought about Sora in ways he shouldn't have; Sora, cheeks red after running all the way down the beach after Riku stole his shoes. Sora, pinned to the ground during a little fight they'd have, sand stuck to his face, and hair a bit messier than usual. Sora, sleeping peacefully on the floor in a sleeping bag during one of those times he'd spent the night at Riku's. When he thought about it, most of them were old memories of Sora... At least at first...

Then, they got more risqué and more unbelievable, like Riku pinning Sora down, kissing him hotly, feverishly, tongue swirling inside the brown haired boys mouth, making love to him like there was tomorrow. On many occasions, he caught himself with those fucked up thoughts rimming his head, and stopped, mind going back to the darkness, where he didn't want to go. Riku didn't want to think of Sora, but he was like his light in the darkness; when he thought of Sora, his mind completely forgetting where he was, what was all around him, and just exactly what this meant for him. Riku realized something else, but he wasn't sure when exactly.

He had fallen love with Sora.

God, had those words freaked him out. Riku's mind had repeated those words again and again for almost two months; he loved Sora. He had always loved Sora. But... Did Sora love him? It was probable, the way Sora use to look at him, that slight longing in his eyes before he looked away, rambling about something else. That longing was just so sincere, so innocent, something Sora seemed so capable of, but at the same time so unfitting. Riku couldn't make up his mind.

And, he could have been wrong. Riku knew Sora had loved Kairi for a long time, always talking about sharing that papou fruit with her, but never doing so. Riku truly hated Kairi for it; it had been just Riku and Sora before Kairi washed up on the beach one day. If she never showed up, Riku wouldn't have been in this position. He would be back on the island with Sora, thinking of nothing but the sand, the sea and the sky, and Sora's beautiful ocean colored eyes and his pouty, rosy lips.

But, he knew it was too late to take it all back now. What happened couldn't be taken back, and all he had to do was look for Sora before that asshole Xehanort found him and did whatever horrible ass things he wanted to do to his pure, innocent, sweet Sora. But, Xehanort was the darkness in his heart, which caused Riku to know, just know without fault, he'd do something terrible to Sora if he lost control anymore.

His name had become a synonym for darkness.

* * *

**Light:**

Sora didn't know how long it had been since he'd slept in an actual bed. Leon, Aerith and Yuffie forced him to go to sleep, lay down and just relax, since it had been so long since he's done so. It wasn't as simple as just laying down and closing his eyes, though; over the past few months, he'd picked up insomnia from all the dreams and nightmares of Riku and the darkness, so he gave up sleep like a smoker would give up smoking...

Or a lover would give up his love.

And there he went again, thoughts completely on Riku and nothing else. God, it was times like these he hated being so far away from home, not that he was ever truly comfortable traveling as much as he did. He missed the smell of the salt sea on the beach, the feeling of the sand under his feet, the absolute joy of running around and acting like an idiot with his two best friends in the world, like there was nothing else that mattered.

Well, he counted Riku as his best friend. After all, they'd been together since before he could remember; he just was always there. Kairi showed up somewhere down the line, just washed up on the shore one day, making Riku think about other worlds and places that didn't exist in their minds back then. Kairi, even though she probably didn't realize it, changed Riku in so many ways. Sure, Riku was always a bit arrogant and even more bossy and stubborn, but he never thought about anything besides the island and keeping Sora out of danger.

Sora blushed at that last part, then turned over on his side. Yeah, okay, so maybe he had a slight bit of a crush on Riku, but that wasn't the point. It was just that Riku spent almost fifteen years of his life protecting Sora, keeping his out of danger, from hurting himself too badly, and just over-all looking out for him. Like that one time he almost got into a fight at school; Riku was there in a heartbeat, standing between the bullies and Sora, never faultering, even when they took a few swings. He had a bad busted lip afterwards, but Sora was fine… And it seemed that's all he really cared about at the time.

But, Riku wasn't here now. He rolled back over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. As freaky as it sounded in his own mind, he always got to sleep faster with Riku around. Riku was always on top of getting a full night's sleep, so he forced Sora to stay still, close his eyes and just go to sleep. Since it never worked, even out of the beach when it was so warm and comfortable, Riku just hit Sora with the pillow and started a pillow fight, which got both of them to sleep faster than ever before. Sora could only ignore the aching in his heart and try to imagine if Riku where here now; what luck that'd do.

He heard Goofy mumbled something in his sleep, and he knew he'd probably need to catch some Z's soon, if he ever hoped to get out of bed in the morning. Xemnas was still working on Kingdom Hearts, and they needed to stop him soon if they ever hoped saving the worlds again. And maybe, just maybe- he yawned, starting to feel the sleep rush over him- Riku would be there too, waiting for him at the door to light.

After all, his name had become a synonym for light.


End file.
